The studies are designed to provide information about 1) factors regulating hypothalamic corticotropin releasing factor (CRF) content and secretion, 2) the possible functional relationship between the pituitary and adjacent CSF compartments with special attention to ACTH and 3) factors regulating ACTH secretion in man and the rat.